


It's the Little Things

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Penfold gets home late one night after Danger Mouse has already gone to bed.Originally written April 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's the Little Things

"Crikey, look at the time! I hope everyone else got home from the Coward's Convention alright. Most of them are afraid of the dark"

Penfold tip toed through the flat trying to be as quiet as possible. Danger Mouse would definitely be asleep by now and the hamster didn't want to wake his partner.

"I'll just give DM a quick kiss goodnight and then I'm off to bed as well"

Penfold quietly made his way to his room and got changed into his Giraffe Warriors onesie, then headed to Danger Mouse's room.

When he got to the bedroom doorway, Penfold thought he heard something. He stopped to listen, but the flat seemed to be silent. The hamster shrugged and continued to the mouse's bedside.

Penfold giggled quietly when he saw the position that Danger Mouse was sleeping in. The White Wonder was curled up, lying on his side, hugging his pillow tightly to his chest.

"Goodnight, DM" The hamster kissed the mouse on the cheek. "Sweet dreams"

Penfold started heading back to his bedroom, but after a couple of steps, he heard the noise again. He stopped to listen and this time managed to catch it. Danger Mouse was talking in his sleep!

The hamster tip toed back over to the mouse's bed and stood beside it, waiting for the White Wonder to speak again. A few minutes later Danger Mouse mumbled something, but Penfold couldn't make it out.

"What was that, Chief?" Penfold asked quietly, more talking to himself than the mouse. The hamster leaned down so that his face was closer to Danger Mouse's, trying to hear him a little better.

Danger Mouse spoke again and Penfold's heart melted. "Love you, Penfold"


End file.
